


booboo kiss

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: January 2021 Drabbles [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, law being a sexy doctor bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law's bedside manner is only good with one person.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: January 2021 Drabbles [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093919
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	booboo kiss

Ace didn’t understand why Law’s patients criticized his bedside manner. He thought Law was perfect; attentive, considerate, and gentle.

The few times he’d treated Ace’s injuries had been… oddly intimate. Ace never said it out loud, of course, but he loved the attention. Law’s hands were always a little too cold, but it really added to the experience. It just felt like Law.

When Law finished bandaging Ace up, Ace would always ask him to ‘kiss it better.’ It took a bit of convincing, but Law always gave in. Ace swore up and down that he healed faster that way.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
